


About Vampires And Their Classifications

by orphan_account



Series: Vampires: Folklore and History [2]
Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Dracula & Related Fandoms, Hammer Horror Films, Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze, The Brides of Dracula (1960), Vampire Circus (1971)
Genre: Folklore, Gen, Graphic Description, Your Vampires Suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	About Vampires And Their Classifications

Carpathian vampires are from Germany and Slavic countries, mainly from the Carpathian Mountains. They have red skin, they are not hurt by sunlight, and they can be kept at bay by garlic and hawthorn. Everyone bitten by this type of vampire turns to a vampire themselves, which makes it important to destroy the communities before the world wide catastrophe. Carpathian vampires can be killed by decapitation or impaling the heart with a stake made of hawthorn, aspen or ash. Examples of Carpathian vampires include Countess Carmilla Karnstein (whose rich and brilliant complexion was more elegant variant of “ruddy”), the Countess Dolingen von Graz and three women Dracula (look below) kept in his castle. 

Draculian vampires are the bloodline of Count Dracula, a szekely aristocrat from Hungary. They have pale skin, and they can turn to a wolf, bat and mist. Draculian vampires are allergic to sunlight, garlic and Christian symbols, and they can be killed by staking or decapitation. Dracula´s bloodline includes Baron Meinster and Count von Krolock, both from Transylvania.

Oburs have skin colour of race they belong to, they eat excrement, and are repelled by scent and petals of roses. They don´t turn others; a person turns to a obur by his or her violent and depraved nature. Obur can be killed by sunlight, running water, roses or fire, all of which have purifying effect. 


End file.
